


in the heat where you lay

by scndlf



Series: i could stay awake just to hear you breathing [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idols, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, This is just pure self-indulgent fluff really, first fic pls be nice, jeongcheol - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scndlf/pseuds/scndlf
Summary: Seungcheol sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night with an added weight on his chest and at this point it's happened so often that he doesn't even care--just gathers Jeonghan in his arms and kisses him good night.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: i could stay awake just to hear you breathing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807780
Comments: 13
Kudos: 235





	in the heat where you lay

**Author's Note:**

> At this point this fic is just the accumulation of my feelings for all the JeongCheol content we've been getting since Left & Right promo started. Inspired by soft and sleepy JeongCheol going to Inkigayo pre-recording.
> 
> This is not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.

Seungcheol exits the van and laughs quietly as Mingyu clings to Vernon, sleepily. Mingyu leans his entire weight on the youngest and Vernon tries to walk back to their dorms with the human embodiment of a puppy, latched on his back. 

"Thank you for your hard work today." Seungcheol says, bidding their driver good night before he quickly jogs to catch up to his two other members to crash in for the night. 

" _Hyuuung_ ," Mingyu calls out, voice laced with fatigue. "I'm so sleepy." 

"I know," Seungcheol sighs and pats the younger's head, fondly. "Don't forget to wash up before you sleep and tell Wonwoo not to spend too much time on his phone, we have a busy week ahead." 

"He won't listen to me." Mingyu whines while shaking his head, jostling the earphones perched on Vernon’s neck. 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes as he watches the elevator numbers go up, "He _always_ listens to you." 

The elevator bell dings softly and the three of them trudge inside their dorms. They're on the same floor now, albeit in separate and in much larger rooms, now that they changed their living arrangements. Seungcheol's past room mate was Wonwoo but the younger preferred to sleep in the living room, so there wasn't much of a change in terms of his own living conditions. Seungcheol takes pity on Vernon and takes Mingyu's sleeping form from his back and helps Mingyu walk back to his and Wonwoo's shared room. He bids their second youngest good night before he pushes the door to their room, open. 

As always, Wonwoo's on his phone and Seungcheol sighs helplessly. 

"Wonwoo-yah, aren't you supposed to be asleep already?" Seungcheol asks him and Wonwoo shrugs before standing up to collect Mingyu from Seungcheol's arms. 

"What's wrong with him?" He asks as Seungcheol let's Mingyu's dead weight drop fully on Wonwoo. "Is he sick?" 

"No," Seungcheol replies, internally smiling as he sees Wonwoo fuss over the taller boy. "He's just sleepy. So, _you_ need to sleep earlier too, okay?"

"Stop nagging, hyung." Wonwoo mutters before softly depositing Mingyu on his bed and even taking his shoes off for him. 

"Brat." Seungcheol teases before bidding the two of them good night. 

Seungcheol goes straight to his own bed room and grabs a bath robe and a towel for a his night-time routine. He always finds that he sleeps better when he has taken a warm bath after a long day and feels well-rested and energized by the next. He starts up the bath and in a sudden feign of fancy, steals one of Mingyu's bath bombs to use. He'll have to replace it before the younger finds out and proceeds to milk Seungcheol’s actions out for what it's worth. 

Seungcheol strips off of his work clothes and tests the water's temperature with the tip of his finger before he slips the bath bomb in. He watches in fascination as the water turns pink, giggling to himself slightly at the sound it makes. He goes inside the tub once the bath bomb had fizzled out and breathes out a sigh of relief when he feels his sore muscles relax under the presence of warm water. He leans his head back and remembers the time when three of his members at a time, had to race against each other to use the bathroom first. But, now that they had another unit added to accommodate each member's living arrangements, the dorm rooms have been quieter and more spacious than the usual. 

It had bugged Seungcheol the first time they had to separate living spaces as a group. He was used to the chaos and never having enough room to pile his stuff or having a sense of privacy before they debuted and during their early years. Because despite the chaos, he had always felt like he was at home with all of his members around him. Yet, as they started to grow as a group it became inevitable and thus they began rooming with other people on rotation. It was always hilarious when they had to tell other people during a broadcast or when they're meeting up with friends on how they discussed living arrangements -- but all thirteen of them took "rock, paper, scissors" seriously and found it fair to everyone to decide things that way. 

Deciding who gets which rooms available through "rock, paper, and scissors" was one of the most nerve-wracking things in Seungcheol’s life. 

Seungcheol's ears perk up when he hears doors open inside the unit and he guesses its either Wonwoo going for a midnight snack or Mingyu had awakened to wash up. Seungcheol then, starts rinsing the soap suds out of his body and takes the plug out of the bath tub for it to drain. He walks over to where his bathrobe is hung, careful to not drip too much water on the floors, and dries himself. He quickly brushes his teeth and applies moisturizer to his face before he pats his cheek once and exits the bathroom. 

The dorm room is quiet when he goes out and Seungcheol proceeds to go to his room to change and tuck in for the day. He pulls out a shirt that's decidedly not his, but he learns that in one way or another, everyone of them shares their closets and he's learned over time to care very little on these things, more than willing to share whatever he has with his members. He slips on a soft pair of joggers and towel dries his hair before he jumps on his bed and closes his eyes to sleep. 

_It had been a long day after all_.

-

Seungcheol wakes up sometime around dawn and he blearily opens his eyes and begins to sit up to check the time, when he realizes there's an added weigh on his chest. There are soft strands of hair tickling the underside of his jaw and Seungcheol blinks for a few seconds before he snorts quietly. 

The sound doesn't go unnoticed, however. 

"Why are you still awake?" He hears a groggy voice speak from beneath him and he feels a hand tighten around his bicep. "It's too fucking early." 

"And isn't it too early for you to be cursing?" Seungcheol responds, brain-to-mouth filter lost in the haze between his eyes. 

"Quiet down and go to sleep, Jihoon and I had to run a few more lines," The voice whines and Seungcheol finds a smile worm into his face, "I was about to cry."

"Aw, you big baby." Seungcheol teases and the head raises to meet him, a clear glare on the younger's otherwise angelic features. 

"Shut up already, I'm trying to sleep." Jeonghan hisses at him and Seungcheol breaks out a huge smile at the younger's affronted expression. 

"You could have just slept in your room if you didn't like interruptions, you know?" Seungcheol mutters, rolling his eyes and he feels the younger dig his elbows at Seungcheol's side. It's Jeonghan's way of retaliating when he knows Seungcheol is right and he doesn't like it. 

"Your room is warmer and bigger." Jeonghan replies. 

"That's what she said." Seungcheol automatically responds and Jeonghan snorts in disbelief. 

"Can you stop making me laugh? I'm too tired to even do anything but sleep." 

"Then sleep, Hannie." Seungcheol relents, grabbing the edge of his comforter that had managed to get kicked on the side of the bed, to cover the both of them. "You look like you had a long day." 

"Mhm." Jeonghan hums and goes back to snuggle to Seungcheol's chest. "What did you do today? I haven't seen you since breakfast." Jeonghan asks, but more like mumbles to Seungcheol's chest. The older can feel his lips moving against the material of his shirt and it makes him giggle. 

"Worked out, went to the studio to rehearse, ate with Gyu and Sollie then went back to studio to polish some lines for the songs." 

"At this point you're going to be as big as Jihoon if you keep working out on the regular."

"But you like it don't you?" Seungcheol teases again, finds purchase in Jeonghan's waist and draws him in. 

"Look at you, getting all cocky. I shouldn't have given you the time of the day when we were young." Jeonghan gripes but it's without heat and it only serves to make Seungcheol grow fonder of him.

"But who could resist _you_? It's not my fault you were the most beautiful person I met." 

Jeonghan's quiet for a few seconds and Seungcheol knows the younger must be violently blushing beside him. 

"Why are you so sappy _oh my god_." Jeonghan replies. Seungcheol feels him sit up, and he's right: Jeonghan is red even under the dim light. 

Seungcheol laughs and reaches a hand to pinch at the vocalist's cheek, "Are you embarrassed?" 

"Of course," Jeonghan harrumphs, "I liked you because you looked meaty and strong--"

" _Meaty and strong_?"

"And because you had the biggest biceps and the deepest voice." Jeonghan lists off and Seungcheol can't get the smile out of his face, "But then you're actually a _softie_?" 

"I was twinky as fuck and had a bad hair cut when we met but you still liked me back then, stop lying." Seungcheol responds and Jeonghan's face turns mutinous. 

"Not my best life decision." Jeonghan flips. "I came here to sleep and now I'm being attacked, maybe I should finally start sleeping in my own room." 

"Good luck with that, you and I both know you'll end up worming your way into my bed anyways."

"Arrogant aren't you?"

"You bring the best out of me, babe." 

Jeonghan narrows his eyes at him and Seungcheol grins before he pulls the younger to his arms, tightening his hold around him just to hear Jeonghan gasp. 

"Let go of me, punk. I'm going to sleep into my room." Jeonghan hisses, but he makes no move to struggle free of Seungcheol's hold. 

"Really? Not when I can cuddle you and scratch the back of your head when you find it hard to sleep?"

"I can sleep just fine without you, don’t kid yourself." 

"Not when I can give you kisses?" Seungcheol asks, winking. 

Time to bring out the big guns. 

Jeonghan makes a _"tsk"_ sound before Seungcheol feels him raise his head to meet him. 

" _Only_ because you mentioned kisses." Jeonghan mumbles and Seungcheol just looks at him happily. He didn't know when he got so lucky. 

Seungcheol draws a hand towards Jeonghan's face and begins to trace the lips he will always come back to even after all these years. He gasps when the younger bites on the edge of his thumb. Feels heat simmers in his belly at the action. Jeonghan's eyes are half lidded and they're almost nose to nose as the younger begins to move closer to Seungcheol. 

"I'm too sleepy to do anything." Jeonghan breathes against Seungcheol's lips as he closes the small distance between them. 

"Then we'll just sleep, baby." Seungcheol says, kissing the space between Jeonghan's upper lip and nose, "We have plenty of time."

"Not really though," Jeonghan sighs as he nuzzles his lips against Seungcheol's face, "The comeback is just a few days away, I don't know when's the next time we can do this."

Seungcheol draws the younger impossibly close and kisses the frown etched on Jeonghan's brows next. "Don't worry, I'll be right beside you." 

"It’s not like you have a choice,” Jeonghan yawns, voice tapering off in the end. “You love me too much.” 

"Mhm," Seungcheol hums as Jeonghan tucks his head at the juncture between Seungcheol's neck and shoulder, feels him kiss the space near his ear. "I _do_ love you too much." 

Seungcheol sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night with an added weight on his chest and at this point it's happened so often that he doesn't even care--just gathers Jeonghan in his arms and kisses him good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you, it was just self-indulgent fluff that I managed to scrounge at like 3am yesterday. Also IDK I might do a MinWon room mates AU too, but at this point I'm just clowning myself at the multiple unfinished fics I have going on LOL. 
> 
> I'm on twitter @phantomcheol!


End file.
